<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KKL】堂本助理二三四五事 by Qingmay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326946">【KKL】堂本助理二三四五事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay'>Qingmay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KKL - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>堂本光一/堂本刚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KKL】堂本助理二三四五事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本光一是块砖，哪里需要往哪搬。</p><p>                                                   ——堂本刚</p><p>           ↑↑↑一个不正经的题记</p><p>**一个脑洞，没什么慎入啦，看的开心就好了</p><p>堂本刚的助理最近辞职了，据说是家里的牛要生了，老爸年纪大了，还在村里追孔雀闪了腰，现在村里只有他会接生还有兽医执照，所以家里勒令他必须回去继承祖传的兽医诊所，要不然就断绝亲子关系。</p><p>堂本刚连挽留的话都说不出口。</p><p>好在经纪人很靠谱，又给他找了个助理，又给他找了一个，据说很厉害，虽然年纪不大，但是阅历丰富，就连特长那列写的都是滚楼梯和飞天。</p><p>堂本刚立刻在脑子里勾勒出一个亡命徒的形象。</p><p>见了真人，本刚立刻在心里定下了他的外号——Cool beauty，可见这小伙子的沉默寡言和美貌了。</p><p>小伙子人叫堂本光一，看上去个头不大，实际上很强壮，握力足足有60kg（本刚不知为什么，还脑补了一下被他单手提起的画面），根据经纪人的小道消息，他在当地的外号可是“兵库暴走牛”。</p><p>一份工资，能做助理又能做保镖，这笔买卖赚大发了。</p><p>不过，堂本刚最后还是不放心地问了一句：“你没有兽医执照吧？”</p><p>光一小伙露出今天第一个笑容回答：“没有。”</p><p>本刚放心了。</p><p>哦，对了，咱们的主角堂本刚是个大明星，会唱会演还会创作的那种。根据小道消息，出身奈良的堂本刚特别灵验，就和中国的锦鲤差不多，所以粉丝私下里见了他，都不尖叫要签名合影什么的，都先默默参拜一会儿，然后激动地拍个糊得妈都不认识的背影，发推，配文：</p><p>转发这个堂本刚，你将拥有一年的好运气。试过，太灵验了！刚刚偶遇了我本命爱豆！</p><p>光一这个小助理干得尽心尽力。阿刚在剧组夏天拍戏热，别家助理都是给扇扇子，或者用冰块给自家艺人降温，只有我们阿光，从家里搬来了业务用冷气，给整个剧组送去了清凉，给阿刚带来了吃不完的零嘴（都是剧组人送的）。</p><p>阿刚有武戏要拍，他不太熟练，光一立刻化身一对一私教进行贴身指导，阿刚学的也很用心，一招一式，杀气十足，经纪人看见了，觉得可以准备一下年底xx杯最佳男配的提名。也是这时候，刚知道光一以前还演过舞台剧，只不过剧团散了，他就是有点心疼，这么扎实的基础，这么漂亮的杀阵，背后不知道下了多少苦工，演艺界真是残酷啊。</p><p>为了宣传新电影，阿刚上了一档叫《笨不笨》的综艺，和同组女艺人一起学习做荞麦面。谁知道，拍摄快开始的时候，荞麦面师傅突然食物中毒被送进了医院；他儿子在外地采购食材，一时回不来；刚和女艺人还有下一场要赶，找别家师傅不熟悉流程，场面一直僵持着，大家都在想办法。</p><p>这时，光一助理举起手说：“那个，我有手打荞麦面名人资格证书，还在面馆打过工，不知道可不可以……”</p><p>导演一扫光一的脸，立刻定下了帅哥面师傅的标题，喜道：“快换衣服，准备开拍。”然后紧急在流程细节上做了调整。</p><p>然后，就这样，光一一边握着刚的小手一边完成了他的电视综艺处女秀。</p><p>完事后，导演甚至还问他以后有荞麦面制作的录制还能不能再找他。</p><p>光一憨憨地回答：“我只是堂本刚先生的小助理，为他服务是我的天职。”</p><p>多好的小伙！真想把这一幕剪进《笨不笨》未收录集锦啊！</p><p>电影的事告一段落，刚要专心他的演唱会了，他的专属贴身一对一私教再次现身，指导他锻炼肌肉，同时还不忘秀秀自己的八块腹肌。</p><p>还有胸肌，堂本刚默默补充道。</p><p>于是，光一就成了，本刚粉丝都熟知的“那个在休息室撸铁的staff”。</p><p>很久之后，光一有了名气，电视台请他展示了自己拥有的证书，细心的堂本刚粉丝发现这位在本刚这里还客串了好多角色。</p><p>“我们有个会开船的男性staff，就拜托他带我去钓鱼，结果那家伙超恶劣的，鱼饵都要我给他弄……”  ——一级小型船舶驾驶员</p><p>“之前在网上看到中国匠人手工耿做的钢铁小猪佩奇，结果第二天，我们staff就送了我一个钢铁三角君，fufufu，现在的staff可真了不得……”            ——电弧焊&amp;包装设计</p><p>“我最近第一次知道普通人也能开坦克，只要有执照的话，开坦克，好帅气啊，羡慕到想和他结婚啊……”    ——大型特殊车辆驾照</p><p>……</p><p>话说回来，当堂本刚第一次在光一家看到那摞证书，真的是吓了一跳，他逼问光一：“你到底还瞒着我些什么？”</p><p>光一脸红了半天，才不好意思地回答：“其实我最近在考《可丽饼制作高级资格证书》，这样就能把求婚戒指放进饼里了……”</p><p>堂本刚：Σ(ﾟдﾟ；)！！！！！！！！</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>番外：</p><p>关于堂本光一为什么会做助理</p><p>光一小时候，算命先生给他批命说，在他二十四岁的时候，他那左肩膀上有一颗痣的有缘人会在东京等他。</p><p>堂本光一：其实算命的还说我旺夫来着。</p><p>最后一个证书是我瞎编的</p><p>我总是在要睡觉的时候突然有脑洞</p><p>最近刷KK真是太开心了～～～</p><p>最后</p><p>感谢阅读！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>